Oil damper structures for bearings have long been in use and mechanical centering structures have been combined with the oil damping structures to operate in parallel for more effective damping. In installations where there is a high thermal gradient in the bearing and the surrounding support structure the thermally created changes in dimension may affect the dampers as, for example, in distorting the members to cause a nonuniform oil film for oil damping. It is desired to produce a damping structure for the bearing which will maintain a uniform thickness of oil film for effective damping.